Nukor
El Nukor es un arma Grineer que dispara un haz de frecuencia similar a un microondas que inflige daño de , que cuenta con un multiplicador crítico extremo, está fuertemente compensado por su probabilidad crítica casi inexistente. Se puede investigar desde el Laboratorio químico en el dojo. Características Este arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Highest critical damage multiplier of all weapons ingame. *Innate damage which is highly effective versus armadura de aleación. **Status proc can confuse targets, making them attack all nearby targets including their own allies. *High status chance. *Causes enemies to take double the listed damage from itself and 50% additional damage from all sources other than itself. Desventajas: *Extremely low critical chance. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus escudos and severely reduced damage against infestada y fosilizada). *Limited range of 20 meters. *Pulsing weapon effect blocks the reticle, making it harder to make consistent headshots with the weapon shooting at moving targets. Consejos *With a maxed Rompeobjetivos Prime and Punta hueca, the Nukor can achieve a critical damage multiplier of 10.8x, the highest critical damage multiplier value achievable outside of red crits. **It is however ill-advised to use Punta hueca if attempting a critical damage build due to the Nukor's extremely low critical chance. *The Nukor's short range, high accuracy and cone of fire means that Fuerza magnum can be used to provide additional damage without severe penalty. *The Nukor can be made into an effective anti-Grineer weapon by adding damage and damage, allowing it to deal extra damage against armadura de ferrita, armadura de aleación y maquinaria. **Due to machinery being a very small part of the Grineer arsenal, it can be more beneficial to mod with and/or to combat Cloned Flesh. *Utilizing an Kavat Adarza with Ojo de gato can exploit the Nukor's naturally high critical damage multiplier, giving your weapons an additive 60% boost to critical chance. **Likewise, Kavat Smeeta's Encanto could guarantee red crits. *Using the Disparo alternativo of the Quanta mutalítica and afterwards firing the Nukor through the sphere is an efficient way to utilize the high critical damage multiplier of the Nukor as it adds a flat +60% critical chance (and an additional flat +1.8x critical damage multiplier) after all mods have been calculated. Notas *Enemies affected by Nukor will temporarily take double damage from the Nukor itself and 50% more damage from all succeeding attacks, including other weapons and powers, this effect is listed visually by the increase of size to select bodyparts. **Despite the visual indication of this being for specific body parts, the damage resistance debuff applies regardless of the bodypart targeted. **The damage resistance debuff effect has a limited duration and will be reapplied upon contact and continued use of the Nukor's beam. Curiosidades thumb|142px|A [[Artillero Pesado trapped in Vauban's Bastilla, with her head expanded by a Nukor.]] *This is the first known manufactured Grineer energy weapon and the second gun to deal pure radiation damage, the first being the Detron. **The Seer is technically the first Grineer energy weapon, as its projectiles appear to be energy; as well when reloading the magazine, an energy like substance appears to discharge. Though there is the possibility that these projectiles could be superheated materials. **The Seer is also composed of Orokin technology, and not actually made by the Grineer entirely; this can bring to question whether or not the Grineer possessed the technology and/or know how to create an energy source or if it was simply salvaged from the Orokin tech. *As a microwave beam weapon, the Nukor could be considered a maser - such devices work similar to lasers, but using lower frequency microwave radiation. **The name itself is likely a nod to 'nuking', a term used to refer to cooking/reheating food or drink using a microwave oven. *As the Nukor is being fired, its magazine will rotate and its front encasing will slowly open up. This can be assumed to be a method of cooling the weapon as it heats up during operation. * The aimed body part of the target inflates in size as the target is damaged, as demonstrated by the picture above. This also works on bosses and other Warframes in PvP. *Enemies killed by the Nukor dissolve in a fashion similar to Nova's Impregnación molecular, however this effect is purely visual and corpses can still be Profanar d. **If said enemies had been killed by Nukor damage and sliced in half, the corpses will reappear. *Oddly, the Nukor has two separate energy colors when used with its default pallet, being orange for the weapon energy colors themselves and blue for its radioactive beam and warped circles. **This however changes when the user is applying their own energy color and will apply the singular color to both. *Previously, the Nukor's beam was treated as a source of AoE damage (such as an explosion) from point of contact of the Nukor's beam, allowing it to penetrate Lancero Protector's shields (not to be confused with Atravesar). Errores *Enlargement can cause several clipping or graphical issues including parts growing too big as to make them see through in some places, or in extreme cases can make enemies glitch and stretch out into the environment after death. en:Nukor Categoría:Actualización 14 Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Daño de Radiación